deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noctis Vs Dante
Noctis Lucis Caelum VS Dante.png|Commander Ghost Dante Vs Noctis.png|Nier Hitoshura Old Man Noctis VS Old Man Dante.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Description two walking magical Armories who will win and who will die Intro Wiz: Hunters a respected profession though out time Boomstick: of course most hunters usually Only use one weapon at a time Our combatants today chose to use all of them ''' ''Wiz: The Demon hunting son of Sparda Dante '' '''Boomstick: and the daemon hunting king of light Noctis Wiz: we're here to Compare there weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win Boomstick: a death battle Noctis https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FzodKbkwObs (W.I.P) Dante https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JXm9xfj2x-I Malus: Long ago there was 2 twin sons born between an demon and a human. Luna: I thought it was a demon and an angel? Hawk: no no no that was a reboot Dante we are examining original Dante from the original devil may cry games. Luna: Oh ...... Stella: thank gods I would have had To quit if we had to analyze that Dante I find him so boring. ' Malus: so you don't hate him? '''Stella: Oh? What I do But I find bashing his personality not fun anymore ' Malus: Yeah it isn't the internet ruined it ''hawk: guys back on topic '' malus: oh yes it wasn't until he was kid it's unclear how old he is due to contradictory information on how old he is where his father had died ... And then the forces of mundus struck and killed his mother and he thought his brother had also died. ''Luna: .... I WANT TO GIVE HIM A HUG'' '''Stella: several years later when Dante is in his teens he met his brother Vergil again Hawk: wait manga meeting or dmc 3 meeting '' '''Stella: ... uh we don't quite know if the manga's canon Dante directly references it when he meets Vergil again saying it's been a year since they last met. However there is Devil may cry novel that was booted out of canon by well dmc 3 that's also referenced in the anime with Dante's love of Sunday's and a character as well as The end of novelization of 4 was referenced in official devil may cry 5 material.' Hawk: so maybe semi canon? '' Malus: let's go with that. ''Hawk: .... fuck this is gonna be a long analysis. '' Malus: Yep because not only do we have to cover an anime and four soon to be Five games we'll update as needed we have to cover Every single one of Dante's weapons and styles. 'Luna: Wow Anyways Back to the story ''' Hawk: He met his brother Vergil And they fought at the Top of a tower with an impossible to say name '' Malus: temen-ni-gru ''Hawk:.. I will shoot you Malus: bring it bitch Stella: Anyway’s Dante and Vergil fought Doing impressive things Especially in the opening when they obliterated multiple raindrops which is About Mach 300+ ''' ''Luna: 300+ times the speed of sound for those of you not in the know'' Malus: however he was overwhelmed by his brothers power and Got stabbed Hawk: well getting stabbed isn't the disadvantage you think since … It caused him to awaken his Devil trigger Malus: basically a super form which increases his stats it lets him do more with additional items but we will cover that in his abilities ''Luna: Back to the story He was not only able to eventually best his brother who fell to hell But also beat Arkham after he gained the admittedly incomplete powers of Sparda '' '''Stella: after one of the Most …. FRUSTRATING boss rushes ever. Hawk: *has flashbacks to quicksilvers and Nevans fight* '' Malus: of course this demon hunter wasn't done with saving the world Because 10 years later judging from what Trish says and the manga he headed to mallet island. 'Luna: There he fought a corrupted version of his brother A Griffin phantom … And Mundus the strongest demon there is ''' Malus: …. Or well that we knew of Hawk: He achieved this by using a brand new devil trigger A Sparda devil trigger gifted to him by the sword of Sparda … That he swiftly gave away to Trish presumably because he felt it was to much power for him Stella: then he just hung around taking care of patty lowel Luna: rowel Stella: Luna please don't try being a weeb its a bad look on everyone Malus: Anyway's not only did he beat an apprentices of Sparda He even did so without Devil trigger despite the apprentice Devil triggering Hawk: He also completely destroyed a mundus level threat. Luna: And then there’s 4 where he also plays around with the savior who had the power of Sparda or well pretty much everyone '' Malus: dudes a cheeky shit is what we get from this 'Stella: Like you ' Hawk: He blocked a strike from the savior and then Pushed the punch back. ''Luna: and then in devil may cry 2 well he completely demolished another mundus level threat with a charge shot After blitzing him and without using any form of devil trigger '' Malus: Then he rode off into hell never to be seen again … Likely until devil may cry five are mentioned before we will update this with minor fixes and updates from devil may cry five or maybe we will remaster this '''Stella: and before you ask where his feats are They are here We just wanted to get all the plot out of the way. Hawk: Dante has a shit ton of feats Malus: he's quick enough to dodge close range gun fire from Nero shoot bullets out of the air with his own and dodge lightning from griffon Nevan and blitz. Stella: Strong enough to as mentioned block strikes from the savior without any strength enhancers And kill demons just by open palm thrusting them into walls. ''Luna: He's durable enough to Shrug off bombardment from meteors from mundus '' Hawk: And then he has A very Very insane healing factor comparable to his brother which was able to heal him from being cut in half so fast it doesn't even look like he was cut in half he also shrugs off Stab wounds like ALL THE TIME '' Malus: was there a time in the series he hasn't had a sword shoved through his chest '''Stella: not that I can remember ' ''Luna: of course Dante has a lot of weapons '' Malus: *sighs* here we go his favorites are his sword rebellion and twin pistols ebony and Ivory Stella: and his skills with rebellion aren't to be ignored As he has a variety of techniques he can use with it ''' ''Luna: And his twin pistols can send Motorcycles flying keep in mind motorcycles usually weigh 400 pounds '' Hawk: Then there are his other weapons '' Luna: do keep in mind we are going in chronological order '''Stella: So STARTING WITH 3 ' Malus: the timeline of this game is Fucking dumb ''Luna: I thought you liked them '' Malus: I do BUT WHY THE FUCK IS THE TIMELINE SO FUCKED 'Stella: for those who don't know it goes the manga, 3 , then 1, then the anime, then 4, and then 2 ' ''Luna: anyways’s the first of dante’s weapon is the Three headed ice nunchucks Cerberus '' Hawk: *Has Cerberus flash backs* '' '''Stella: of course he also has a Regular double barrel shotgun for close range encounters ' ''Hawk: he also has the Duel blades Agni and r-r-run-rudra *DMC 3 BOSS FLASH BACKS INTENSIFIES* '' Malus: WE FUCKING GET IT YOU WERE “TRAUMATIZED” BY THE GAME GET OVER IT . Anyways these weapons can manipulate fire and wind and have a variety of techniques to complement this ''Luna: Next up is Nevan an electric guitar and scythe that fires electricity and bats at his opponents useful for air combos’s and swarming enemies '' Malus: he also wields the spiral a rifle with high explosive rounds It's worth noting these bad boy’s travel at speeds of Mach 2.5 and even generic enemies can block it after it's been fired. ''Hawk: and then there’s Beowulf gauntlets he stole from his brother these weapons of blessed light can fire well blessed light and can use it in Quite a few different moves Including one that creates a small Supernova '' ''Luna: well it's likely not literally a supernova as its just an explosion of light but still very good to use Stella: he also has artemis a weapon which when charged up can hit multiple enemies at a time And now for his DMC 1 weapon’s first off he has Alistor a blade of electricity which enhances his devil trigger with electrical attacks otherwise it's like rebellion thought debatably faster ''' ''Hawk: then he has Ifrit a pair of fire of fire gauntlets which enhances his devil trigger with fire magic I '' Malus: Gunwise He also has a grenade launcher ''Luna: that's rather …. Mundane of course there's also the less mundane nightmare Beta a laser which lets him sacrifice Devil energy he can use for his devil trigger to fire super powerful shots '' '''Stella: Yep later on in devil may cry 4 he gains 3 main devil arms Malus: first up Gilgamesh an interesting weapon which can absorb and transform organic material into metal as well as increases Dante's already insane strength though like his other gauntlets aren't quite as fast when charging up punches Luna: Then there’s lucifer a backpack full of Explosive spears that he can detonate at anytime with a rose he has in his mouth '' 'Stella:.... That actually brings up a good question where does that Rose come from ' Hawk:.... Magic and lets leave it at that '' Malus: A fucking greed '''Stella: I guess so ' ''Luna: then there's the most crazy Of Dante's weapons … Pandora a weapon with 666 forms of course Dante's only really shown mastery with 6 of them '' Hawk: of course now there’s dante’s other abilities his styles. '''Stella: Dante has 4 main styles. trickster style focuses on mobility and dodging attacks letting him move faster than the eye can track in short bursts but lacks the more special abilities of other styles. '''''Luna: Royal guard focuses on defence Using energy gathered from enemies todo a variety of things like increase Dante's Regeneration or he can release the punishment back out to his enemies. Malus: gunslinger style Focuses on expanding the move set he has with his gun arsonal letting him deal with multiple enemies with it or a few other techniques. Hawk: and his Swordmaster style expands on what he can do with his devil arms. Stella: he’s also shown minor telekinesis And possibly a connection with rebellion letting him call it from pretty much wherever to him. Malus: he can also use his demon energy to Double jump and fire forever ebony and ivory without reloading. Luna: of course he’s also got more styles from killing bosses '' 'Stella: Quicksilver lets him slow time and doppelganger lets him create a shadow clone at the expense of draining his demonic energy faster ' Malus: on the topic of time fuckery Dante also has the bangle of time which lets him flatout stop time around minor demons at the cost of his demonic energy 'Stella: course there’s his final style Dark slayer a style which lets him use his brothers sword ' ???: Yamato the sword that was used to split the human world from the demon world Malus:.... Fuck I was hoping that nobody would crash this analysis but it seems I was wrong Vergil: My brothers dark slayer style seems to try to imitate my skills with Yamato somewhat succeeding, however my foolish brother nowhere near as precise as I am. Nor can he use more powerful moves like Judgment cut or judgment cut end. 'Stella: but he can use dimension slash A and B attacks which can cut through dimensions ignoring traditional durability. ' Malus: Of course then there's his amulet in 2 which augments his devil trigger in a few different ways frost heart Flame heart and Electric heart let him enhance his devil trigger with ice fire and electricity respectively. 'Stella: healing heart increases his regen in devil trigger offense heart increases his strength in devil trigger and chrono heart lets him slow down time when attacking while in devil trigger Giving him a way to slow time in devil trigger without draining devil trigger faster ' ''Luna: He has the aerial and quick hearts which augments his movements letting him fly or run ten times faster in devil trigger '' Malus: and before anybody ask where his weapons from devil may cry 2 are we don't feel they add anything really to dante’s arsonal that his other weapons do. '''Stella: Yeah … Back to Dante He's very skilled with each of these weapons showing almost instant mastery over then as soon as he touches them hell he's even skilled enough to parry Nelo Angelo multiple times in a row. Malus: Of course for the Few enemies that make him serious and bring him to the brink of death he has Majin devil trigger A invincible dreadnought form which has multiple energy attacks though it runs on a timer like his normal devil trigger Hawk: however he isn't flawless he runs on a limited amount of demon energy which multiple Of his abilities and a few of his weapons eat into. '' '''Luna: he's also very cocky often underestimating or holding back on opponents heck he even almost lost to the Less powerful than him Nero because he was underestimating him that much and he's such a show off he once got eaten Plus His regeneration can be worn down 'Stella: and Majin devil trigger can only be triggered when he’s near death ' Malus: of course literally none of this has stopped him from becoming the most overpowered person in the Devil may cry universe “Again I must face a sparda... strange fate. isn't it?”- mundus “strange and ironic that it will end the same way” - Dante (To be updated with more info both new and old as well as various fixes or remastered later when dmc V comes out) FIGHT FIGHT! K.O Results If Dante wins if Noctis wins Who do you think will win Dante Noctis Who do you want to win Dante Noctis Are you hyped for devil may cry 5 Yes No Should i write the fight now and remaster it when DMC V comes out? Yes write it now No wait for dmc V to come out Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Final Fantasy vs Devil May Cry' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles with Music